kid icarus online
by grovyleTheGreat
Summary: great, another death game has been ! this one's like ALO (Alfheim online) but a bit more challenging and every body has an evil twin... NYAN and I'm going to try and make it funny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there and welcome to kid icarus online! this will be kinda like ALO in a way... now anyways, I'm going to need some OCs, or original characters from anyone who wants. **

**so heres an example of what I need...**

**characters name: Melody**

**age: 13**

**appearance: green eyes, ginger hair, has a tan, blue wings, an orange uniform, and her blue scarf is covered with music pins**

**personality: she's pretty upbeat, allways finding the bright side, nature loving, and is willing to help anyone in need. she's also naive... people take advantage of her.**

**background: she was a rumored music prodigy. then a friend of hers told her about pokemon online, when it turned out to be a death game, she joined a guild and survived. then smash bros online came out. she investigated it, to find it was a death game with her twin brother. the two survived that too.**

**and then what army. palutena, underworld, forces of nature, none.**

**then, I would like to know about your wepon.**

**which one from kid icarus **

**EX: The angelic bow.**

**and finally, your original wepon. (It will be created by you)**

**here this is mine...**

**name: flute arrow**

**type: (is it a club, staff, blade, palm, cannon, arm, or bow?) Bow**

**description: she pulls a violin bow out of her bag and her flute. then uses the flute as an arrow.**

**shared with: any band geeks (That's a compliment) out there!**

**that's it. now send it by Personal message (PM) or a review. be creative!**

**NYAN**

**X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is harder than I thought... I guess it takes a lot more pacience to do this kind of story. but I'm not giving up. I have three ocs already. thank you Ace 5niper and Zackthefledgling! also, when I was talking about pokemon online and smash bros online, I was talking about Aces version. not the other ones. and I forgot to say... the army you're with... it only changes your powers and where you live... so, no the underworld isn't evil. only Hades. people in his army can turn back the clock on death any thought I'd share that with you~**

**chapter 1: diving in**

(melodys pov)

I didn't expect this. I should have expected this. why I didn't, I don't know...

my name is melody. as my name suggusts, I'm great with musical instruments. I'm one of the few survivors of pokemon online and smash bros online.

I glanced over to my nerve gear helmet. boy, it sure has been a long time since I used it. at least ten months, i'd say.

just a few weeks ago, a new game had come out. Kid Icarus Online, it had been named. now, normally, people had to wait in long lines, but because my twin brother was a beta tester, we got the real thing first. thanks to him, we all knew a secret of the game. if you grabbed a bag of candy before entering, it would be in the game and it would increase energy, speed, health, attack, and defense. how cool is that?!

anyways, I grabbed a five pound bag of candy (hey, I don't wanna die), put the nerve gear on my heads (no, it's one head, laptop! that lettuce over there doesn't count.), and flopped over on my bed.

"Link start!" I commanded.

It immediatly started blasting the music from the great fairy fountain, or the menu. I dunno.

"The OTHER Link start!" I told my laptop.

I closed my eyes as I dived in and reopened them in a small temple.

I saw a block for what army. accordion to my brother, the army was not really who was on different sides, it was skills. I looked over the titles, when something caught my eye. I quicly clicked on mine.

"well..." I said, thinking aloud, "I've always had a gift for nature, so I'll go with viridi..."

I then found myself in a rain foresty area, in which a beautiful temple was located. the funny thing was, it was still in the clouds!

"what a strange-" I started

"Hey, over there!" some one yelled.

I looked to my left. no one... I looked to my OTHER left. nada.

_maybe it was just my imagination... _I thought. _but it sounded exactly like..._

(michaels pov)

I stood there, on a cloud in the sky. strange, right? I looked around. no one in sight. Was I the only one here?

I'm Michael. As my name suggusts, I...I...my name doesn't suggust anything, does it... never mind.

Another person was seen in the distance, but I couldn't tell who they were. They seemed to be on Viridi's side. I don't really know the differences between each side but I think the forces of nature are suposed to be good at healing, talking to animals, and can probably attack with nature. just my guess though. I wonder who was over there. it seemed to be someone from a past adventure.

"Hey there!" I yelled.

the person jumped and looking around in confusion. they probabaly couldn't see me.

I sighed. I was on the cloud that just so happened to be stranded in the sky.

"Well it's not like I'm suddenly going to-" I started.

I looked right behind me after I felt something weird.

"never mind..."

I saw wings! Although they were'nt like those silky ones from ALO. they were a bit different. you see, they were a bit feathery, a bit heavier, and jet black in color. I remember how in ALO, you could use some control stick, or fly by yourself. but... there was no control stick. that meant I would have to do this the hard way...

-about 5 minutes later-

"Well, that wasn't so hard..." I told myself as I gently landed in skyworld.

"Hey Michael!" a friend of mine with snowy white wings waved to me with a smile on her face.

"Hey sarah!" I waved back, "What's up?"

"well..." she started.

"That's a deep subject." I commented. "anyways, what?"

"apparently, the captain of the royal gaurds is in a food fight..." she answered. "With living food!"

we peeked into the temple, to find something unbelieveable! a walking eggplant and a wizard with a piece of fried shrimp (more commonly known as tempura) as its head. what a strange sight...

"what the heck?!" I wispered, "the food is alive?!"

"yes it is." Sarah answered. "the walking eggplant is an eggplant wizard, the fried shrimp faced warlock thing is a tempura wizard, they can turn you into food, they're hades's minions, and they're the first bosses."

"okay then, let's go destroy it!" I tried to march out, but sarah stopped me.

"let me get this straight." she eyed me suspiciously. "you want to defeat a boss."

"Yeah?"

"In a death game!"

"uh-huh?"

"ALL WITHOUT A WEPON?!"

"Ye- No! Not at all!"

Sarah had a satisfying smile spread across her face.

"we will buy our wepons and train tomarrow." she told me. "but for now, we'll explorer the town."

as much as I really wanted to take the boss down, I can't do it without a wepon, so Sarah and I walked back to skyworlds town square, in search of a hotel.

**that is the end of chapter one. **

**oh by the way... HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE SIS!~11/22/14**  
><strong>you are now a chatot...<strong>

**NYAN**

**X3**

**/\_/\**  
><strong> ( * . * )<strong>  
><strong> ( )~<strong>


End file.
